


Percy & Persephone Jackson

by Greek_myth01



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth needs to get a life, F/M, M/M, OC, childern of chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greek_myth01/pseuds/Greek_myth01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone was kidnapped when she was a baby by white coats.....<br/>Percy dose not know that he has an older sister........<br/>Will they ever see each other again.......<br/>Will the earth end in disaster......<br/>who will be the last one standing when the battle comes....<br/>read to see.....</p><p>(Sorry I'm bad at descriptions)<br/>PAIRINGS<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                      PROLOGE  
      It was a cold August day a sharp cry periced the air. Chaos was discised as a young women by the name of Sally Jackson was in a doctors bed giving birth to twins a boy and a girls. The girl being the first born by 30 minutes and was a lot stronger than the boy. They took the girl how they did it was that they made it seem like the child was having trouble breathing and that they had to make sure that she would make it. They took the girl out of the room but one of them stayed behind one of the white coats asked "what are you doing" she asked 

" I have to do the birth certificates for the children even if the girl dies"she stated

With that they left her with Ms. Jackson to do what they needed.  
" Ms.Jackson what would you like to name the girl " she asked kindly

"Persephone Hades Hestia Jackson" she stated

"The boy?"

"Perseus Achilles Jackson"

Then a white coat came into the room with fake tears in her eyes "Ms Jackson the young girl has died with that sally Jackson was in tears. What she didn't know was that Persephone was still alive and that one of her kids were being tageted by a place called the school. The school is a place were they take kids from there parents and either kill or lie to the parent that there kid has died. Then they inject them with animal DNA But with Persephone they will inject her with animal and gods DNA. many kids have died but some don't. The hardest to live through is the Avian DNA. The only known kids so far to survive it are Daffnie and Maxwell. They died when Persephone was 5 from an experiment gone wrong. they brought Persephone to the injection lab where they injected her with 5% zues DNA, 5% Hades DNA, 10% Poseidons DNA , for the animals 5% avian DNA, and 5% panther DNA. Persephone is now only 20% human.

AN:there is a time skip in the next chapter my chapters will be in POV's    (Point Of View) THANKS FOR READING 


	2. Persephone POV

Hey i want to thank the 2 people who kudoed my story i think thats a good thing...NOW ON WITH THE STORY

My name is Persephone Hades Hestia Jackson and I'm anything but normal. I mean I'm now only 10% human after what happened 2 years ago.

FLASHBACK 2 Years Ago

   I was in my cage with Fang,Max,Ella,Gazzy,and Angel. When an eraser (wolf human hybrid) and a white coat came into the room. The white coat told the eraser to get me out of the cage I let them take me knowing that if I fought they would hurt the others and whatever they were going to do they'ed  do it 10 times worst.

     But they probably going  to make it quick because I have a 2 year old girl that I have to take care of she also is a lot of work.

     They threw me into a white room with a bed it clicked this was the injection room because the bed had straps on it. Then a white with 2 erasers came into the room and strapped me to the bed and left. The white coat took out a bottle with a silvery-green liquid in it and the erasers left. In a flash the white coat was at my side taking the liquid out of the bottle and after she got ALL of it out of the bottle and dropped it on the floor and if there was any left it dispersed. She stuck the needle in my arm are pushed the thing down.

    "5% Persephone DNA, 5% Artemis DNA and there Roman counterparts"she said

she must have seen my confusion because she leaned down to where my ear was and whispered.

     "Greek and Roman mythology are real and so are demi-gods and you are one of them as well as you friends and if you cooperate we will make sure that you're friends don't get anymore DNA in them." she said

    With that I blacked out they must have moved me back because when I woke up I was back in my cage Max was the first to speak.

     "Persephone what's wrong"she asked 

      "Whatever the greek and Roman gods are they are real and we are all something called demi-gods" I said

        After that they brought us all books in greek and English the English was hard for us to read but after a while we could read English and Greek without much problem.

AN there will be a time skip in the next chapter it will be a couple days before Persephone's birthday.

Thanks for reading and all the people who voted for my story thanks.  XD

       


End file.
